kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tikverin Marvidakis
"I don't hate the ISA, no I don't, they're just puppets of the UCN and they don't know it, but I did hate puppets as a child, still do" -Captain Tikverin Marvidakis Tikverin Marvidakis was a notorious Helghast Captain and latter in the war, a Commodore during the Second Extrasolar War. Many Helghan civilians feared him after Operation Scourge due to his ruthlessness. He was the leader of the 21st Prime Legion. In his years with the Empire, Tikverin had great respect as a highly skilled strategist and inspirational leader. After the war, he deserted the Helghast Empire and trasnformed his legion to a private military company (PMC) in 2386. In 2407 he created the title, "Prime Master" who is the leader of the Prime Legion Heaven PMC. During his service in the Empire, Tikverin was a symbol for the Helghast military along with Radec and Arkin Soteris. This honor was tarnished when he (along with most of his legion) deserted the Empire to form a PMC. However, Tikverin is still considered to be one of the greatest commanders in history and because of this, his strategies are studied at many Helghan and C.C.C. military schools. Early Life Not too many poeple know of Tikverin's early life other than he was raised in the streets of southern Pyrrhus. At the age of 18, he joined the Helghast Navy. Later in his life he told Kizer Takent more about his cildhood. He was abused by his parents. His father was shot in front of him by bandits when he was 5 and his mother left him in the streets with his older brother a month after his father's death. His older brother who was 2 years older tried to protect him for a year until Tikverin thought he was killed by Helghast guard dogs for stealing food right in front of him. 3 days latter, a street gang found young Tikverin and raised him as family. When he was 9 years old a Helghast grunt tried to kill his best friend by choking her, Tikverin stabed the grunt by behind and killed him however his friend didn't make it, this was his first kill. At age 13 he was the leader of the gange, showing his gifted intelligence. He left the gang at age 15 since he knew they would be wiped out by the Helghast police force and they did. Tikverin went to the library to be educated and did jobs around Pyrrhus. At 18, he wanted to be and mean something so he enlisted in the the Helghast Navy. Career Gifted with quick thinking and fighting skills due to his harsh childhood he is considered to be one of the best if not the best students who graduated from Radec Academy. Operation Scourge: 2355 In Pyrrhus, a rebellion calling themselves the Sons of Helghan are formed to attempt an overthrow of the Empire. Colonel Radec initiates Operation Scourge immediately upon hearing this news, locking the entire city of over 25 million people down. The mission was simple, kill any and all traitors that dare go against what the Helghast Traid stands for. Captain Marvidakis, under Radec's orders, led the operation into the city, lasting ten hours. Many Helghast were killed in the firefight, with the majority of the Sons being killed, and the rest sent into hiding or on the run. He formed the 21st Prime Legion just one month after Operation Scourge. Characteristics "There will never be peace in this world. That's why my legion is necessary." -Prime Master Tikverin Marvidakis Tikverin Marvidakis was known to be utterly focused on his duties and only spoke when he needed to, though he would not hesitate to give higher-ranking officers his opinion. He was also cruel to his Helghast soldiers that he was in charge of in his youth but became more kind in his later life. Many called him cunning, fearless, brave and even Colonel Radec called him "A Helghan who is versed in military strategy" after Operation Scourge. Tikverin was an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He knew a large array of fighting techniques, however he preferred to use Krav Maga and boxing the most. Tikverin also preferred to use the Center Axis Relock stance and the standard shooting stance for guns. He has limited experience with sniper rifles and rocket launchers. After he left the Helghast Empire, he became more cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless. However, later on the Najenmik's Hunt. He begun to grow a conscious and care about his PMC like a family. He has allot of respect for the Najenmik and their leader Vikar Detrick. As his commanding officer on Gyre, Tikverin was extremely impressed by Vikar Detrick's skills and reminded of himself when he was younger. Though sadly sees him and his unit as tools for the Helghast Empire. He has told his men if he meets face to face with Vikar Detrick, he will want a 1 on 1 battle. After Vikar captured Tikverin, he tried to warn Vikar about hatred and how himself has suffered through his life because of hate. However Vikar told him hatred helps his duties. Tikverin told him that he said the same thing to Arkin Soteris and that he himself was wrong. Tikverin also told Vikar that he will know how hatred is a dark depressing path. Second Extrasolar War Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek orderd Tikverin Marvidakis to lead the ground assault in the Battle of Diortem. The ground assault on the already exhausted ISA defenders, who are surrounded and destroyed over a two week course, giving the Helghast another foothold north of the equator. Helghast General Armin Metrac and Colonel Tendon Cobar pushed against the ISA forces in southern Vekta while main invasion force under Joseph Lente pushed into the northern hemisphere. Colonel Cobar sent the 21st Prime Legion and Helghast 2nd Battalion 3rd Company to invade Adenshin City. With the destruction of Colonel Shaw's 5th Army, the city was captured. Shaw surrendered and was executed by Helghast Captain Marvidakis. Many ISA medical personnel also surrendered and offered to help the Helghast wounded, Captain Marvidakis accepted the offer. Three days latter at the end of the battle, Colonel Cobar ordered Captain Marvidakis to execute the ISA medics, which he accepted and followed. In 2360, while sleeping in the legion's camp at night, Tikverin was attacked by a female Shadow Marshal, Tikverin turns the Shadow Marshal's blade back into her throat, killing her. In the next day, he found out that her name was Luger. Near the end of the Invasion of Vekta, his unit was patrolling in Norvon City. Tikverin found a teddy bear, picked it up and wondered if he was the monsters along with his nation. He heard screaming and shooting in a house and quickly rushed inside. He found 1 of his men killed a family of 4 including with children. Tikverin grabed his soldier by the neck and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SOLDIER, YOU DARE SHOOT THE INNOCENTS, YOU DARE KILL A FAMILY!" The soldier scared to death and while weeping answered "Sir, I'm so sorry... I thought the father of the family had a gun, I didn't see the kids" Tikverin pushed him againts a wall and said "You think this war needs more blood, don't you, just like our empire, or was this an order from Radec or Cobar to kill any Vektan that moves? It doesn't matter any more. Cause this family is dead. Remember this day." Tikverin let him go and walked out the house leaving the soldier kneeling down on the floor. In 2382 on Gyre, Tikverin first met Kizer Takent. Before the Battle of Fort Templar, Kizer introduced himself in Tikverin's overlord "Sir, Commodore Marvidakis, I'm Commander Kizer Takent of the 28th Momento Legion, it's an honor to finally meet you sir.". Tikverin while looking out of the Overlord "Likewise Commander Takent." Worpwren Octavius came up to Tikverin just to ask "Sir, you sound troubled, are you ok Commodore?". Tikverin looked back at Octavius "I'm fine Sergeant Major, thank you, now go tell Sergeant Detrick and Commander Tyfrow to prepare their sniper team, we'll need them to cover us soon.". Octavius then followed this order. A few days latter after the 21st stole an ISA camp, two Helghast grunts were looking at Detrick hacking to an ISA terminal and one of them commented "He's pretty fucking good, huh? This soldier will help us with the war big time. Damn fine sniper.". The other grunt while reloading his shotgun "That guy is ok, but hell I'm sure the Commodore is better. I mean look at him, the guy looks weak as a vektan.". Tikverin walked out of nowhere between the two grunts and while putting his hands on their shoulder "I was never much of a sniper in my honest opinion." Both the of the grunts saluted and shouted "COMMODORE MARVIDAKIS SIR!". Tikverin sat down on a table and looked at the grunts "At ease soldiers. Now don't underestimate Vikar Detrick over there. The young man has amazing skills and he's very sharp too" The grunt who packed his shotgun away asked "What's so good about him sir? I mean your better than him.". The other shouted at his fellow grunt "THE COMMODORE TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE HIM!" Tikverin stared at Detrick "You two need to calm down. This solder probably saved your asses. Since I'm wondering how you two soldiers made it so far". Both grunts said "Yes sir, sorry sir.". Tikverin got up and while he started walking away "He reminds me of myself when I was near his age. So look up to him.". Betrayal of the 21st Tikverin had grown tired of being a tool for the Empire so after being stationed in Pyrrhus, in 2386 Tikverin and his legion stole military equipment and overlords. They disabled the anti-air defenses so they could escape. After the Helghast leaders heard about they're best unit betraying the Empire, they immediately sent out scouts and unit fighters to find and eliminate them. After months of trying to find them, they halt the search and put a bounty on Marvidakis head. Death See Hunt for the 21st. Relationship with Mael Radec Tikverin is known to be called one of "Radec students" as he learned many ideals from Radec. However he later forgot what those ideals were and instead made his own shortly after the Invasion of Vekta. The two Helghan Officers did not get along well as the S.E.W. went on. Tikverin even said that Radec is an "old and outdated soldier but respect his past accomplishments." Near the end the the S.E.W., Radec despite their differences, told Tikverin that he did the Empire proud and congratulated him on his victories in the war. Shortly after Vikar captured Tikverin in the Hunt, Radec requested that a meeting in Tikverin's cell through a hologram, Vikar of course agreed. A Helghan soldier walked up to the forcefield cell where Tikverin is held. Tikverin ingored with his back turned until the soldier actavted the hologram comms. When Tikverin heard Radec's voice "So, this is how we would meet again, Tikverin Marvidakis", he froze for few seconds in shock and turned "I was hopping you would be in a more... propriate situation my former pupil." Tikverin frowned "Couldn't meet me in person I see. Too busy being The Viceroy of Vekta and all that. So now what? Came to taunt me in this cell? Want to see me... in this state..." Radec looked at the Helghan soldier just tell him to leave which he complied. "I'm still impressed by what you have done Tikverin. Finding a pmc, causing the Empire trouble in such a great deal that he needed our new best unit to stop you and now you rejected Vikar Detrick's offer to join us. And your going to fight him in a 1 on 1 duel. You still have honor." "But you see me as traitor old man?" Tikverin asked. Radec laughed "Your old too, infact we're close to the same age. But yes, you are a traitor to Empire but... You changed after the Invasion of Vekta, I know that. I don't know what made to leave the Empire exactly but I don't care for your reasons. I wish I had more time to talk but another meeting is waiting for me. It was good to see you again Tikverin and fight like a man. Vikar Detrick is truly a fearful deadly warrior." Tikverin walked away from the forcefield "Yeah, is he your new pupil?" Radec reach for a device on his arm to turn off comms "Right now you could say it's Steelen Kore, he's a great successor." Radec then turned off the hologram comms. View of today and legacy In the 2450s, Tikverin remained a despised and controversial figure within the Helghast empire. Tikverin's influence was still strong but the PLH had to change it's ways to live after his death. Even after the PLH was absorbed to the Empire, they still honer Tikverin but everyone else has either forgotten or see him as a monster, especially in the 2490s and onwards. Not all agreed for PLH to became part of the Helghan Empire. The ones who wanted to stay true to the old pmc ways formed Pride Legion. Pride Legion expanded, away from the Empire. Since 2386, the Helghan Empire made a law that prohibited of speaking of Tikverin's name in a positive way. Though in the New 21st Prime Legion is an exception. This made New 21st bases on Helghan and Vekta a tourist attraction if people want to learn more about the truth of the man. Even with his tarnished reputation, Many well known Helghast military figures claim inspiration from his legacy, like Vikar Detrick and Worpwren Octavius. Steelen Kore was said to be the true successor of Tikverin by Radec. Alternate universe At the end of the Najenmik's hunt, Vikar convinced Tikverin to have PLH to be absorbed once more within the Empire but still act as a normal PMC. During the Third Extrasolar War, The PLH was tasked to take down the Wolfpack. In the Battle of Fort Frieden, Corde faced both Tikverin and Brutus. Tikverin told Corde his goal was admirable but a fantasy and tried to convince Corde to come back with his Helghan brethren by telling Corde his reasons for betraying his nation. Corde who only heard of Tikverin from his father and Helghast propaganda, was shocked to hear the truth behind Tikvearin and that both saw their Empire corrupted. Corde then told that their reasons for betraying was similar and questioned on why would he not join the wolfpack. Tikverin simply replied "Oh I will, was just curious about your reasons to fight the Empire". Tikverin shot Brutus in the back, stunning him then knocked him out on the floor. He later joined and helped Corde on his mission to the stop the S.E.W. TriviaCategory:Helghast EmpireCategory:Fan Made CharactersCategory:Prime Legion HeavenCategory:Killed-in-Action * Tikverin doesn't know what year he was born in but he thinks his birthday is somewhere in the month October if his memory is correct. His brother, Servius "Apollo" Marvidakis, knows his date of birth, it's October 1st, 2325. * Tikverin often referred mercenaries as "dogs of war". * One of the reasons he formed PLH, is to provide military force for anyone who needs them, regardless of nations or ideologies. He also wanted his PMC to become a nation of mercenaries. * Tikverin knew very little of Earth's history as he thought ancient history useless in his life. * Tikverin never seem to care much about religion and didn't care if there's a possible afterlife. After his legion betrayed the Empire, a soldier asked him if their going to hell for what they have done, Tikverin's replied "I don't think about faith". * His favorite weapon is the ISA M55 Rumbler. Category:Marvidakis Family